Sister Mine
by Victoria LeRoux
Summary: Behind every tale, there is a story. Behind every story, there is a villain. Behind every villain, there is a hero. And behind every hero, there is a reason. This is Didyme's story, sister of Aro of the Volturi.


**Story Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't dislike it the way I do.

**Author's Intro:** This was written a long time ago, back in March 2009. It was posted on deviantart under the name Omegawolfess, and has remained that way. I haven't read it, haven't touched it, haven't thought about it. However, this was requested to be posted on fanfiction, so here it is. It is barely edited, in it's original context, and I still dislike it. It is short, so deal with it. :D Oh, and the lyrics are completely pointless. I'd just wanted to put a verse or two at the top.

Oh? And this is dedicated to _thedarkscareslittlekids_. I'm posting a Twilight fanfic just to annoy you when you get back from vacation. :D So, please burn me for writing something for this genre.

**Summary: **Behind every tale, there is a story. Behind every story, there is a villain. Behind every villain, there is a hero. And behind every hero, there is a reason. This is Didyme's story, sister of Aro of the Volturi.

_My dreams made me blind and mute._  
_I long to return to that time._  
_I followed without a word,_  
_My brother the fault is mine ~"Brother" sung/translated in English by Vic Mignoga_

Didyme's Story

_by ~Omegawolfess_

My name? You request my name…. it's been a long expanse since someone bothered enough to ask me that. My name is Didyme, sister of Aro of the Volturi.

When I was born time was not dated accurately for those like me, I was poor and little money came to my family. My brother has disappeared fifteen years ago and I had just when reached adulthood my brother came for me.

He was different than he used to be, his skin was ice cold and his eyes a burning crimson that scared me. When he took my hand he smiled and repeated what I had just realized- he was a vampire, with his long canine teeth and thirst for blood. His power hungry ways had caused him to seek me out he claimed and with that he fell upon me, taking some of my blood from me.

For around three days, I later learned, I shrieked with pain and I begged for death to come. When I opened my eyes, invincible in the new light, I truly knew what I had become. My brother then explained about his great plans for me, the fact that he thought I would have a great power like his. I then learned that by taking someone's hand he knew every thought they had once possessed. But my power was different then he hoped.

My aura induced all near me with happiness, calming their worries and anger and instead uplifting their hearts. I knew my brother was disappointed, happiness isn't a weapon you can use easily. But that mattered not for me because the handsome Marcus began to love me and I in return…

A few centuries we dwelled with my brother and our hearts grew closer to each other's as our love became stronger. I grew weary of my brother's power hungry ways and soon I began to speak with my partner about leaving Aro behind and the established Volturi. Surely they could do without us, because Aro was growing in power. The two of us cared little for power, so we began to plan to wander the earth together.

I didn't like my brother's plans to dominate the world he had pushed me into and we confessed that to my brother one night when he took our hands. Aro was delighted and he granted us his blessing. Who wouldn't be delighted when your younger sister gives your co-ruler happiness and love?

One day Aro called me to hunt with him when I grew too thirsty to wait for Heidi. I thought it was most fitting, in a year Marcus and I would be on our ways and this might serve as a farewell for the two of us, a last hunt between brother and sister. On the trip their I noticed how red Aro's eyes were, a blazing crimson, almost as if he had taken the time to feed before hand. It was strange but I accepted it, as was my way.

At last we stopped in an area without any humans and he turned on me, tearing me limb from limb. His last words to me were, "I love you." Which perlexed me until I burned…

Now I watch Marcus from above and I weep for what Aro has done to him. Marcus was forced to remained with my brother and he became a mere corpse without purpose while I grieve for the centuries torn from us…


End file.
